


Hurry Up With That Lock

by templarsandhoes



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilissa Cousland can pick just about any lock out there. Just give her some time and don’t talk to her while she’s doing it. Alistair knows this, and decides to push his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Up With That Lock

“Ilissa, the door is locked” Alistair whined. Ilissa sauntered over to where her fellow grey warden was standing. She examined the lock and grabbed the tools off her belt that she would need. 

“Shoo. I need to concentrate” she said, crouching down so the lock was at eye level to her. 

“But I like watching you use your fingers like that” Alistair said with a smirk. The comment was met with a slap on the thigh. “Ow. You really might hurt me one day, you know that right?” 

“So stop saying things like that out loud and the odds of you being hurt by me go down.” Her blue eyes were squinting at the lock. “Now go do something else.”

“I could do you.” They both smiled. 

“Ha. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” 

“I would. So hurry up with that lock and we can-” Alistair was cut off by Ilissa’s sudden stop.

“I’m sorry, you are not telling me to _hurry up with the lock_ , are you?” 

“Me? No, no, never. I would never do something like that. I’m hurt that you would even suggest that, love. Truly hurt.” 

“Do you know how many knives I have on me right now?” 

“Yes. And I’ve undressed you enough to know exactly where they are as well.”

“Andraste’s flaming sword! Alistair, please go bother someone else for a few minutes? You’re very good at it.” 

“I love you too.” Ilissa rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the lock. Alistair smiled and walked away. “Hey, Wynne. I think this shirt has another hole…” his voice trailed off as he wandered over to the older mage. Ilissa took a deep breath once his voice no longer resonated in her ears. 

“Bastard. Royal Bastard” she muttered under her breath. She finished opening the door a few minutes later. “Done!” she exclaimed. 

“About bloody time” Alistair said jokingly, but the look Ilissa gave him would send any man into a panic. He ducked behind Wynne. “You know I love you so much, right dear?” 

“I love you too” she said as her eyes soften. Her lips pouted slightly, and Alistair came out from behind Wynne. Wynne chuckled and passed the couple, leaving them alone in the doorway. He approached Ilissa cautiously, knowing her all too well. She held her arms out and hugged him. She got on her tiptoes, placed one hand on top of his shoulder, with the other on the side of his head, playing with his ear. “You ever bother me while I’m picking a lock again, I’m going to dismember you limb from limb and feed you to the nearest darkspawn” she cooed into his ear. Alistair shuttered. 

She wasn’t serious, they both knew it. So it wasn’t a surprise when Alistair grabbed her waist hard enough to leave bruises and hastily pulled her against him. “I shouldn’t be attracted to that. How do you do that?” he whispered into her ear roughly. 

“It’s a gift.” As she spoke, she slowly pulled away from him. Alistair pulled her close for a quick peck on her neck. “But seriously, you’ve had a lot of chances. I shouldn’t have even forgiven you for this one.” 

“It’s a gift” he mocked. Alistair turned around and his face met the door with a bang. “Maker’s breath! Ow!” 

“Did that really just happen?!” Ilissa doubled over laughing. Alistair was holding his nose in pain. He looked over at her, Maker she had the most adorable laugh, he thought as he started to regain feeling in the bridge of his nose. 

“I can’t believe you’re really laughing at me right now.”

“Maybe this is Andraste punishing you for bothering me.”

“Andraste is a cruel woman. As are you.”

“It’s a gift” she drew the words out very slowly and giggled. Alistair couldn’t help but smile. She walked over to the man and placed a small kiss on his nose. “Better?”

“Yeah, I guess so” he said under his breath. “Let’s just keep going, okay?” 

“I’ll go first, in case there are more doors.”

“I’m not sleeping with you tonight.”

“We’ll see about that” Ilissa walked ahead of Alistair, and put a little extra swing in her hips. His eyes were glued to her lower half and _Maker's breath_ she was completely right.


End file.
